mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Volt Vexos
Volt(VVXM005) was born on May 16, 2002 in the Vexos Mob. The mother was Millerna and father was Zenoheld. His litter-mates were Mylene(VVXF003), Hydron(VVXM004) and Shadow(VVXM006). They were the first litter ever born in the Vexos. In September 2002 the group splint; Eries, Professor Clay, Hydron and Shadow split from the main group. Volt stayed in the main group which was made up by Millerna, Zenoheld, Merle, Mylene and Volt. The two group rejoined and on November 22, 2003 Eries gave birth to Spectra and Mira. Then on January 2, 2003 Merle gave birth to Gus and Lync. It wasn't till almots a year after he was born that his mother Millerna gave birth to Spyder, Hexstar, Brontes and Hydranoid April 12, 2003. Volt was finally an older brother. On July 2, 2003 his mother Millerna sadly died after being the dominant for year. His aunt Eries had died and his other aunt Merle had disappeared. Mylene assumed female dominance and his brother Hydron took over as dominant male after their father left the group. On October 26, 2002 Mylene gave birth to Dryoid, Elico, Macubass and Theta after mating with a rover. Then in December four Pegasus females were seen following the group and within a few days the females joined the group kicked Mylene out. With the new unrelated females in the group, Volt suddenly became interested in being the dominant male. He challenged Hydron for his position and after a long fight, Volt depose his brother and became the dominant male. The females fought for dominance and the biggest female named Naga won. The Vexos were a rather small group with few adult meerkats but thier numbers began to rise with Naga's new litters. On March 16, 2005 she gave birth to Triclod, Rex and Vulcan. All three pups survived. On August 26, 2005 Naga gave birth to Boriates and Carlvelt. By then Hydron, Shadow and Lync left the group and formed the Kalabari Mob. Naga gave birth to Gill, Kazarina, Barodius and Ren on December 27, 2004. Gnome mating with Dryden and gave birth to Lena and Mason on March 25, 2005. On May 22, 2005 Naga gave birth to VVXM033, Nurzak and Floria. Sadly VVXM033 was killed by the Minions during a burrow raid the following month. Sileni mated with Panther and gave birth to Jessie, Zenet and Sid on August 7, 2005. Naga gave birth to Stoica, Airzel, VVXP039 and Gundalia on November 12, 2005. VVXP039 wondered away from the babysitting burrow and was predated by a hawk. Naga gave birth to Lumagrowl, Dharak, Lythirus, Strikeflier and Plitheon on April 12, 2006. Then she gave birth to three more pups named Avior, Phosphos and Contestir on September 24, 2006. This time all the pups survived. Naga gave birth to VVXF049, Rubanoid, Linehalt and Spyron on March 13, 2007, sadly VVXF049 died. On October 21, 2007 Naga gave birth to Sellon, Anubias and Dylan. This was Naga and Volt's last litter. On Janaury 26, 2008, Zenet gave birth to Volt's first grandchildren. The following month on February 23, 2008, Naga was bitten by a snake and died. Kazarina became the new dominant female. Volt remained the dominant male but started to go roving with his eldest sons. Lena gave birth to four more pups in April, Volt helped babysit for the first time since he was a subordinate male. In June Volt was found dead in a bolt hole, his sosn Barodius took over as the dominant male. When Volt died, the Vexos consided mostly of his children with two litters of grandchildren. Family Mother: Millerna Father: Zenoheld Sister: Mylene Brothers:Hydron and Shadow Mate: Naga Links Vexos Mob Hydron Vexos Naga Pegasus Category:Vexos meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant male meerkats Category:Deceased meerkats